


Cleans Up Nicely

by jinglebellbard



Series: Murdoc Niccals paraphernalia [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Murdoc is hot and you can fight me, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellbard/pseuds/jinglebellbard
Summary: Murdoc is hot and, god, does it make you angry.





	Cleans Up Nicely

Usually, Murdoc Niccals disgusts you.  
Usually he's sprawled out on Kong Solar Studios’ couch, shirtless and half-drunk, bass leaning against one knee or elbow. He gives you drooling winks through the soundproof recording booth while you work with 2D on sound mixes, and slides up behind you when you go outside to smoke a cigarette, making you shiver when he leans over your shoulder to steal a smoke from your pack.  
You’re uncomfortably attracted to it.  
But even more uncomfortably attracted to him when he finally cleans himself up for some kind of party.  
He sits next to you almost the whole night, every chance he gets. You can feel the warmth pressing against your side from his arm through his clean black turtleneck. He’s managed to shave and shower, and dab on a not overwhelming amount of cologne. Murdoc Niccals has managed to look a presentable kind of attractive and it is making you furious.  
His arm is slung over the back of the couch in the band’s booth of the club, purple velvet sliding under the soft wool of his sweater as his hand rests next to your shoulder, almost inviting you to snuggle against his side.  
“Havin’ fun, lovely?” he asks you, taking a drink from the glass of whiskey in front of him, silver rings glinting in the low light.  
“Oh, yeah, everything is too loud and bright, and I don't know anyone here but you and the band.” you call over the music, leaning in so he can hear you. “And this dress is totally not riding up too much every time I stand or sit or even move.”  
You immediately regret adding the last bit as you see his gaze flash toward your bare thighs, a grin spreading over his face as he leans closer. “If it helps any, you look positively edible in it.”  
“You think that about every girl.”  
“Absolutely don't.” he replies, and he takes a moment to look you up and down before placing a hand onto your knee. “Just the ones that I'd consider eating.”  
The way his tongue curls out of his mouth makes you blush, shoving gently against his shoulder.  
“You've known me for months, Niccals. What’s with the sudden interest?” you ask, tilting your head and leaning it gently against the arm over the back of the booth, sliding one finger over soft black wool, avoiding eye contact.  
“You think this is sudden?” he growls, startling you. His hand leaves your knee to cup your chin, pulling your eyes up to his so you can see them narrow.  
“If you think I haven't been trying to get to you the way you get to me, darling, then you're not nearly as smart as you come across.” he says, tilting his face so that his nose bumps yours, lips inches away, the foresty smell of his cologne curling around the both of you. “I just wish you’d make it easy.”  
“I…” You can't think of anything to say, trying for a moment before giving up and curling your fingers into his sweater and tugging him in to kiss you. You can feel his smile turn up against your mouth before he kisses you back, sliding the hand on your chin back into your hair and tangling his fingers there. His kiss is a lot slower and deeper than you would’ve thought based on your knowledge of his… past experiences. Murdoc doesn't hurry you, pressing you back gently into the velvet of the booth as his tongue slides against yours.  
“Murdoc…” you sigh when he pulls away, forehead still against yours, momentarily forgetting you're in a loud crowded club and that he probably can't hear you.  
“We should get out of here.” he purrs, taking your hand and pulling you from the booth, polished boots clacking against the floor. His fingers lace with yours and don't pull apart as he weaves across the dance floor, scowling at whoever bumps against you. The outside of the club is rainy and dark, chilly air hitting your bare legs as you stumble against Murdoc and slip your arms around his waist. One of his arms lays across your shoulders as the other raises to hail a cab. You feel him press another kiss to your forehead before opening the door of the yellow cab that stops for you, sliding in after and keeping you pulled close, giving the address of the band’s house to the cabbie.  
The drive seems to take forever, his hands all over you as he kisses you, shoving the partition between the driver and the two of you up carelessly before he does. He gets more and more urgent too, sinking his sharp teeth into your lower lip to pull a groan from you, one green hand hiking up the dress on your thigh and squeezing.  
“Been waitin’ for fuckin’ months,” he growls when you reach the house after shoving a few crumpled bills to the driver. “I know you look at me, I know what you like by now.” His fingers fumble with the keys and the door as he pulls you up close against him, reluctant to let you away for even a second. “And while I know you like my more polished moments, I also know you love when I get a little disgusting, darling.”  
You shudder against him, kissing his neck and nodding quickly as he gets the door open and drags you inside.  
“You like watching me drool over you? Imagine it dripping onto you when I fuck you? Or maybe you’d rather I use my tongue for something else.” he continues, walking you backwards up the stairs, careful to make sure you don't trip on your way to his room. “Well?”  
“Yes!” you burst out, fingers clenched in the front of his turtleneck, nails scraping against the chain of his St. Peter’s cross. “I… your tongue does things to me, Murdoc.”  
“Not yet it hasn't.” His voice is dark when he gets you into his bedroom and walks you back to the bed until your knees hit the edge and you fall back onto it. You watch him pull off his sweater as he stands above you, shadows in his dark room concealing his expression before he leans down, one knee sliding between your legs as he leans down to kiss you into the mattress. The side zipper of your dress gets pulled down slowly before he drags it off of you, chucking it over his shoulder into the dark space behind him, grinning when he sees your lack of a bra.  
“You're so eager.” you giggle, hands sliding down his chest to his large skull belt buckle and slowly working to undo it.  
“What can I say, darling? You're just that exciting.” he mumbles, kissing under your jaw. “D’you always wear panties this fancy when you go out, or did you know you were going to be making a move on me tonight?”  
“I wore them because this dress is so short, I figured I might as well wear something nice under it, and you’re the one who made the move!” Your sentence ends in a sharp gasp as he hooks his fingers in the sides of your panties and tugs them down.  
“Whatever you say, darling.” he replies, shoving your panties in his pocket before pushing his pants down and off to crumple on the floor, making you blush. His cock strains up towards his stomach, long and thick. You reach for it before he grabs your wrist and shoves you back to the mattress, sinking down over the side of the bed and tugging your hips towards his face. “I told you I was going to use this tongue on you.” he says, and you cover your face as you redden further.  
The first swipe of his tongue against your clit makes you jolt, hand pressing against your mouth to muffle your surprised moan before he reaches up and tugs your arm so that your hand is pulled from your face.  
“No one else is home, you're not going to deny me those noises.” he says before burying his face in your pussy again. One hand slips down to tease your opening with one finger, the other, you think, disappears down the side of the bed to stroke his dick.  
“M-Murdoc- oh! Ohhh, yes…” Your voice trails off as one of your hands finds its way to his hair and tugs gently. He groans against you, slipping two fingers into your slick heat and pumping them slowly, curling them in and out until you squirm on the bed. His tongue works against your clit and when you look up for a moment you can see him looking up at you, other shoulder working as he fucks his own fist.  
You shudder through your first orgasm when he adds a third finger, back arching up off of silk sheets and tugging harder at his hair, dragging him halfway up over you as he finger fucks you through it, licking your slick off of his chin with that long tongue.  
“More?” he asks, voice low and rumbling in the dark as his fingers pull away from you with a wet noise.  
“Please, Murdoc, I want you, please?” The words are falling out of your mouth before you even realize it, and he growls a little before grabbing your thighs and spreading them open, leaning to kiss you as he does, the stiff head of his cock rubbing against you.  
You both let out a sigh when he finally slides home, the stretch enough that it burned a little, but not so much that it was unpleasant as he filled you. His forehead falls against your own as his hips come to rest against the back of your thighs, fully inside of you, and he takes a moment before pulling back again and snapping those hips forward.  
“Fucking finally,” he mumbles as he fucks you, the nails of one hand digging into the soft flesh of your thigh as the other hold him up above you. “You're just as good as I’ve imagined, lover, even better.”  
He forces soft noises out of you when he presses against those spots deep inside of you, leaving you unable to speak, only nodding and whimpering and tugging him to down to kiss you over and over. You can feel his tongue drag up over your cheek when he pulls away, making you shiver a little and tighten down on his dick.  
Your knees are pressed back nearly to your shoulders, his thrusts hard and sharp and so deep, and after a few more moments you come again, tossing your head back and crying his name out. He sinks his teeth into your shoulder as he ruts into you a few more times before you can feel his dick twitch inside you and he comes, eyes rolling back into his head.  
He stays inside you for a moment before slowly pulling out of you and flopping to your side on his large mattress, pulling you close against him. His breathing is heavy as he reaches back without looking towards his bedside table, fumbling for a moment before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, pulling one out with his teeth and lighting it. He passes it to you after taking a long drag.  
“You're killer, darling.” he mumbles, kissing your forehead. “Remind me in ten minutes to get you goin’ again.”  
You laugh, snuggling against him and blowing smoke. “This won't make studio time awkward, will it?”  
“Not unless you decide not to call me and send flowers.” he says, grin curling over his face. “If anything it'll give me more material to write about. Seducing the mixer?” He pushes himself up on one elbow to lean over you and kiss you deeply for a moment. “Scandalous.”  
He lets you tug him back down to lie against you, chin settled on top of your head.  
“You better call me when you get home tomorrow.” he mumbles, sounding half asleep already.  
“Tomorrow, hmm?”  
You can hear him scoff as he reaches back to stub out the cigarette and then wind his arms around your waist. “Did you think I was letting you go tonight?”  
“No,” you reply, snuggling down into blankets and silk sheets and the smell of his cologne. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Murdoc Niccals is a hot pickled man and you can fight me if you think otherwise.


End file.
